The present invention relates to a planetary gear lubrication unit.
There exists a lubrication unit in a planetary gear unit of a transmission arranged in the output path of a drive motor of a hybrid drive system in which a receiver is provided in a carrier of the planetary gear (see FIG. 7 of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2004-66898).
The receiver is provided protruding toward a carrier side and is open radially inward. Lubrication oil from an oil hole in a rotating shaft is dispersed via thrust bearings by centrifugal force generated as the rotating shaft rotates. The dispersed lubrication oil is caught by the receiver which protrudes in the axial direction and is open on the inner radial side. The lubrication oil in the receiver then flows through oil holes in the pinion shaft and lubricates a bearing that supports the pinion.